Innocence
by bluedoggie95
Summary: The Cullens find a small girl in the woods whose family was killed by vampires. Chaos will ensure as they adopt her into their family. Eventual HP/T crossover.
1. Prologue

It was another normal day, Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch watching some random sitcom, Rosalie and Alice had convinced Renesmee and Jacob to go shopping with them, Esme was in her garden, Carlisle was at work, and Emmet and Jasper had gone hunting. Or at least it had started out normal.

"Are Em and Jazz back yet?" Alice's whimsical voice floated into the room. Edward and Bella both turned around in time to see Alice and Rosalie come into the room, followed by Renesmee and Jacob who had about ten bags in both of his hands. Alice seemed to be worried about something and was looking around, almost franticly.

"No, is something wrong?" Edward walked over to Alice as she shook her head,

"I'm not sure," she replied slowly, "I saw something that really worried me." Edward could tell Alice didn't want him to know so he blocked her voice from his mind as well as he could.

"What was it?" Bella asked, her low musical voice unusually soft. Before Alice could answer a loud crash rumbled through the house and all six heads turned towards the doorway. There stood Jasper, but he was not alone. Another man stood there, glaring at him, looking as if he was ready to pounce on him. The vampire had fair blonde hair with a medium build, but the most prominent feature was his blood red eyes. They were bright, the color of someone who had just fed.

Jasper bared his teeth and a low growl escaped his lips. Immediately, Alice and Edward were on either side of him, also baring their teeth at him. Bella and Rosalie stood in front of them and glared at the vampire threateningly. The vampire quickly glanced at each of them before taking off in the other direction. Jasper snapped his teeth threateningly in his direction but did not follow him. Instead, he took off in the direction he had come. Alice quickly followed after him. The others stared at them before quickly following. Alice and Jasper both had similar grim expressions on their faces as if they both knew what had happened.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, his eyes staring straight in front of himself. Alice shook her head and went ahead of him so that she was side by side with Jasper. They conversed in low tunes, too quiet for even vampires to hear.

"Will someone answer the damn question already?" Jacob asked irritably. But he didn't have to, for a sweet smell suddenly hit their noses and the ache in the back of their throats burned. Edward's eyes swiveled immediately towards Jasper, but he showed no signs of hesitating.

He seemed to be in perfect control of himself which surprised Edward the most. After all, it had only been three years before that he had lost control on Bella's birthday and if the ache in the back of his throat were any indication, there was a great deal more blood.

The smell was getting stronger then ever and Edward realized that they were heading directly towards it. He gave a horrified look towards the back of Alice. Why wasn't she stopping him? Someone was going to get a great deal more injuries of Jasper lost control.

_Relax Edward, Jasper knows what he's doing. _Alice's high pitched whimsical voice called to him reassuringly. Edward relaxed. Alice must have looked into the future and saw nothing to worry her.

But something had worried her, a small nagging voice in the back of his mind pointed out. Jasper and Alice quickly turned right and headed into a clearing and the others were quick to follow. Edward heard several gasps behind him, but they did nothing to describe the horrific seen in front of them.

Two bodies lay side by side, a female and a male. They were both extremely beautiful, even for vampire standards. The man had shoulder length brown hair, with pale skin and was tall and lean. The woman on the other hand, had waist length red hair, with peachy skin and gentle curves. They would have been beautiful any way, had their bodies not been mangled.

The man's hair was tangled and matted with dried blood, and his pearly skin was covered with black and blue bruises, several of his bones twisted out of place and broken. The woman was in no better shape, her long red hair mangled and bloody, a large gash ran along a side of her face. Her skin was covered with bruises and rattled with vampire bites. Her right arm had obviously been snapped with tremendous force, as well as her left leg. The two had obviously been victims of a very sadistic vampire.

Their eyes traveled forward, to where Jasper and Alice had gone to and a saw an even worse scene. A small girl lay there, merely feet away from the couple. She had strawberry colored hair, just like her mother, and was wearing a spaghetti strapped white dress despite the cold. She was an innocent, a small girl who looked no older then eight. But the vampire had obviously shown no mercy towards the child.

A large gash ran along her stomach, painting the dress a brilliant red. Her right ankle was turned to the left in an unnatural way. But perhaps the most frightening part was Emmet kneeling besides the small child, his sharp teeth sunk deeply into her peachy skin, his eyes closed tightly, as if he were concentrating on something.

"Emmet, no!" Rosalie screamed. Emmet's eyes popped open, and turned towards them before glancing down, towards the beautiful child. Slowly, he removed his fangs and spit out the blood. Instead of the brilliant deep red color human blood normally is, a darker color was mixed into it, tainting the color. That was the color of vampire venom.

"That bastard wanted her to suffer before he killed her," his voice was dark and angry. Jasper and Alice knelt beside the small girl quietly. Alice reached out and gently stroked the child's face.

"She's so beautiful," Alice said softly, her eyes never leaving the girl's face. "More so then when I first saw her," Edward looked up from the girl, and then towards Alice, surprised.

"What do you mean Alice?" Bella asked softly. The others' heads shot up, away from the tiny girl and towards Alice.

"I saw her in my visions," Alice answered slowly, "I first saw her moving in with us, then playing and joking around with us. She seemed to depend on us, trust us, and cling to us, especially Jasper and Emmet. She seemed to be apart of our family. All of them were happy visions. She herself always seemed happy and not afraid even though she knew what we were. I told Carlisle and Esme, and then Emmet and Jasper. We were going to tell you guys about her tonight but then I saw this!" Alice gestured towards the disaster in front of them. "I was extremely worried and hurried home."

"Carlisle is on his way," Emmet said softly, and sure enough they all heard the quiet purr of Carlisle's car. For him to have already arrived he had to have drove close to two hundred miles.

Within two minutes, both he and Esme had arrived at the scene. Esme let out a horrified gasp and put her face in her hands. Edward and Rosalie immediately started comforting her, trying to counsel her gently. Carlisle on the other hand, walked over to the small girl and started working, He carefully twisted her right ankle to where it should be before tightly wounding white bandages around it to hold it in place. After that, with Jasper's help, he wrapped the bandages around her stomach, efficiently stopping the bleeding.

"She's safe now, let's bring her back to the house and wait for her to wake." Jasper and Emmet nodded, and Emmet lightly picked her up and held her closely as he took off in a sprint towards the house.

* * *

A bright light invaded her vision. She groaned softly and almost immediately the lights were dimmed. The small girl blinked, totally surprised.

"Who's there?" her small voice quavered slightly. She heard a gentle, rather pleasant voice whisper in her ear, a cool breeze lightly tickling her ear drum.

"Hush child, you're alright now," the voice said reassuringly. The voice held a soft maternal sound to it and she felt her body relax. She turned her head gently towards the voice and was surprised to see a slightly petite, brown haired woman. The woman was beautiful, her face seemed to be carved by a master, with pale skin and sparkling golden eyes. The woman had purple markings underneath her eyes as if she had not had a decent sleep in months.

"I'm surprised," said another voice, equally as pleasant but male. She turned her had and looked up at a blonde man with an equally beautiful face. He had the same golden eyes and purple bruise like marking under his eyes. He smiled gently when he noticed her looking at him.

"You received two pretty severe injuries, so I am surprised you haven't said anything about it yet," he explained.

"Oh," she said softly. As if the man's were a trigger, she felt both a stabbing, sharp ache on her stomach, and a dull aching pain on her right ankle.

"Oh!" she repeated softly. "Owww!" he gave a light hearted chuckle before responding.

"I thought that would be the right response," he gave another light chuckle before his face became serious. He softly placed his hand on her face ad gently stroked it. His touch was ice cold but was surprisingly welcome. Her body suddenly felt extremely hot. It took her a second to realize that three thick blankets had been placed around her body.

"Remove the blankets, Carlisle, she's too hot." A velvety voice registered in her eyes. She looked up, directly across from her stood a large group of people. Two bronze haired one male, one female, a boy with black hair and rich brown skin, a blonde, a tiny girl with raven hair, and a girl with mahogany colored hair.

She suddenly felt soft hands gently pulling the blankets away. Two teenage boys stood in front of her, one with a large build and black hair, and another of medium build with golden blonde hair.

She gasped as memories of what happened suddenly came back to her.

_Her mother and father slowly being tortured to death, the man kneeling before them, drinking their blood, he advancing towards her, torturing her, his teeth sinking into her soft skin, the burning, seemingly endless pain, and suddenly the two of them bursting into the clearing._

She grew more away of the man's cold, but welcome hand on her forehead.

"Shhhh…. It's okay, you're alright." His soft voice calmed her and she realized with a silent jolt, that she had started to cry. Her cheeks burned ashamedly. She felt soft, cool hands gently wipe away the tears. She looked up to see the blonde boy smile gently at her.

"You're like him huh? The man that killed mommy and daddy?" she sniffed. She watched the people stiffen. "I'm not afraid because you aren't like him, you're nice and you saved me from being hurt. You are good people aren't you?" she spoke softly, her brilliant green eyes staring at all of them, captivating them.

"Yes…yes we are like him, in a way," Carlisle answered slowly, "but unlike him, we do not feed on human blood, only animal. We choose to live with the humans, not prey on them." Carlisle continued softly. The girl nodded, and then smiled brightly.

"I thought so, my name's Ginny by the way!" It surprised them, hearing the childish cheerful voice. It seemed like nothing could fully bring the tiny girl down, not even the loss of her parents.

"Well, Miss Ginny, would you mind if I asked you two questions?" Carlisle asked her gently. She beamed up at him.

"Sure!" her voice was bright and energetic, and brought smiles to all of the Cullen's.

"Well, the first is pretty easy, how old are you?"

"Oh! I'm six!" She smiled brightly. The Cullen's looked at each other, surprised, sure the girl talked maturely but she was so small, she looked like she was four or five. Carlisle seemed to recover first, and asked the next question.

"Okay, my next question might be a bit harder," he warned her before continuing, "how would you like to come stay with us?" he gestured towards the group and then towards himself. The girl stared at him, surprised before her face broke into a large smile.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to! Can I?" she beamed up at them excitedly. Carlisle smiled down at the little girl.

"Well then, Miss Ginny, welcome to the Cullen family!" the others smiled down at her, a smile she returned enthusiastically.


	2. Something Magical

Gold eyes bored into green. Green stared back defiantly.

"Use them!" a velvety voice growled visiciously.

"No!" a small child's voice stated defiantly. Another low growl escaped the man's lips. The girl on the other hand, was not afraid. Instead, she gave him a bright smile, her green eyes shining innocently. He almost caved in, _almost._

"Lunch!" a low musical voice floated into the room. The small girl jumped out of her seat and began to hop over to the kitchen. The man growled once more before following the small girl.

The small girl held her arms out, trying to stablize herself as she hopped along, her bandaged foot high in the air, towards the table. Bella stood there, putting a plate with a sandwich and chips along with a glass of strawberry kool-aid onto the table. Ginny stumbled, almost falling over, and Bella quickly caught and stabled her.

"Thanks!" Ginny smiled brightly at her as Bella helped her into her seat.

"Why don't you just use your crutches? You do when Jasper and Emmet are home." Edward quietly put in.

"I only use them to make them happy, I don't like them, they hurt!" Ginny replied, taking a small bite of her sandwich.

"It would make us happy if you used them," Ginny looked up at Bella curiously.

"I mean, what if Jasper and the rest of them came home and you had fallen? They would be pretty upset if you got hurt anymore." Bella continued slyly. It was the same argument the nurses had used to get her to use crutches when she was younger. Ginny looked down quietly, and Edward and Bella risked a quick glance at each other before the small girl spoke again.

"Edward? Will you go get my crutches for me?" Ginny's green eyes met his and he found himself nodding. Ginny smiled brightly before returning to her lunch. Bella smirked triumphantly at Edward before he left. He knew that he was not going to hear the end of it. He had been trying to get Ginny to use her crutches since the others had gone shopping and it only took Bella one try to get the girl to use them.

As he grabbed her crutches he vividly remembered her green eyes boring into his golden ones. He sighed defeatedly. He, along with every other Cullen, was hooked by this small, six year old girl, and they all knew it.

_And she knows it too, _Edward thought as he watched Bella try and convinve Ginny to take a nap before the others got home, but fail miserably.

There was something different about the small girl, something_ magical. _

* * *

Hello peoples! I know this chapter is small buts it's kinda like a filler chap! I got a review from reader13lovesbooks asking if the girl was Ginny Weasley. No she isn't, but Ginny W. does come in later in the book. I think the next couple chapters are just going to be the 5 years before she turns 11. Just her and the Cullens. Poor Cullens!

I hoped you enjoyed it!

BlueDoggie

P.S. I couldn't resist her fighting Edward about the crutches! It was too cute to cut out!


	3. Rawr!

The small seven year old girl slowly stalked her prey, carefully making sure he could not sense her.

Said prey seemed not to have noticed her and continued walking through the trees. He was in no hurry, he just wanted to go on a quiet walk before Ginny woke and the day would officially begin.

A small smile graced his lips as he thought of the small girl. It had been a year since they had adopted the small girl into the family and everyone had fallen in love with the tiny ball of energy.

It was refreshing for all of them to watch her gradually grow. Everyday seemed to be a new adventure for her. She was so sweet and innocent, so small and delicate that it was hard to contemplate why any vampire would have wanted her dead.

A frown replaced the smile. Why had he been after her? It was obvious he had been after the tiny girl, not her parents but why? Why had he run instead of fighting, leaving his intended prey to die? It was almost as if he had been sent, but by whom?

All of the unanswered questions swam around in his head. He growled in slight frustration and closed his eyes, trying to block the thoughts from his mind. He had left the house to try and relax before Ginny woke up, not try to figure out why someone had tried to kill her. The small girl was defiantly a handful. Everyday seemed to be a new adventure for the small girl. Not even Alice could always tell what the small girl had in store for them.

A light chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered her last 'game' she conned them into playing. Makeover was what she and Alice had called it but is seemed more like torture to him. They took Edward and applied an entire container of pink eye shadow and matching blush. Then they had added half a container of eye liner and mascara to each eye and half a tube of shiny pink lip gloss so that his lips were 'fuller' as Alice called it. Then they added hair extensions and curled it. After that they took one of Rosalie's dresses and bras and stuffed it so that by the end, he looked just like Renesmee with makeup on.

To make matters worse, they took about fifty pictures and refused to tell him where they put them, and every time he tried to get the information from their minds, Bella would put up a barrier around them and block their thoughts.

Yes, the girl was defiantly a handful.

A small breeze blew from the south, carrying the Ginny's sweet scent along with it. He, along with the other Cullen's, could always tell it was Ginny because her blood smelled just as sweet as Esme's roses.

Jasper stiffened slightly. What was the small girl doing up so early and why hadn't he noticed her earlier? Jasper checked her emotions, as a reflex, and relaxed slightly. She was not afraid; as she would have been had she had a nightmare. She was perhaps a little cautious, but otherwise perfectly normal. He suppressed a chuckle. Was the small girl trying to sneak up on him?

He picked up walking again, and listened closely for her small foot steps. He heard them, her faint 'fairy; steps as the Cullens called them. Her steps were light, cautious, and slow. She really was trying to sneak up on him!

Deciding not to turn around, Jasper continued up the trail. Whatever the small girl was planning to do, he didn't want to spoil it for her, not after she tried so hard not to be noticed.

He was inwardly glad he had decided to go up a very straight forward path as he closely listened to make sure the small girl didn't stumble or fall. Of course Ginny wasn't clumsy, but her small feet tended to easily slip under tree roots or loose rocks. Her footsteps were steady, only a few slips as the path grew steeper.

He was tempted to turn back, and head towards the house, with little Ginny following after him, but didn't. Instead he turned to the right and started towards a small clearing. As the path grew more flat he vaguely heard her footsteps quicken, but continued at his pace, knowing that if he went faster or slower she would know that he knew she was following him. Ginny was both very smart and observant for her age.

As he entered the clearing, he heard her footsteps going faster before they seemed to disappear in entirely. Jasper turned around quickly, worried that she might have fallen. Ginny was no longer behind him. He turned around, side by side, looking for the small girl. What was he going to explain to the others? She was following him in the woods and got lost? He doubted that was going to fly past his family.

Suddenly he felt a small weight on his back and heard a childish voice yell.

"Rawr!" Ginny cried out and lightly bit his neck. Jasper laughed loudly, not really clear if it was out of relief or because he had just become a seven year old girl's prey.

* * *

Okay this one is a little bit longer. I have had a few questions, one they did not change her, Emmet took out the vampire venom, two she isn't Ginny Weasley, just a new character, and three Harry Potter comes in later in the story. I thought this chapter was pretty cute, another filler so its kinda short. The next couple chapters are pretty similar, just little stories about her and the Cullens

I hope you enjoyed,

BlueDoggie


	4. Their Little Angel

_The blonde man slowly started advancing towards the small girl, his bright red eyes gleaming in the green light that filtered through the trees. She whimpered lightly, backing away from the man. He chuckled darkly and the small girl realized she had backed herself into a tree. He was too quick to run away from, too strong to fight, and no one was here to safe her. She was dead, like her mother and father. _

_Another whimper escaped her lips and she felt warm tears brim over and run down her cheeks. She was going to die in pain, she wasn't going to keep her promise to her mother, the promise to stay alive was going to be broken. Her parents died for nothing, no one was going to be able to safe the small girl, no one was going to come, no one even cared for her except her parents, and they were gone, never coming back. _

_The man smiled pleasantly at her as he walked over, ready to kill her. _

Ginny sat up quickly, a small whimper escaping her lips and tears flowing down her eyes. Her small heart was pounding in her chest frantically and her breathing was shallow. She heard loud, hurried steps up the stairs and into her room. The door was pushed open and warm light flowed welcomingly into the room. In the doorway stood Carlisle and Esme, identical worried expressions dominating their faces.

They both took in her tear stained cheeks, frantic heartbeat, shallow breathing, and most important, the distinct smell fear overtaking her normally floral smell. Within moments they were by the young girl's side, lightly brushing the tears away.

"You're okay now, no one's going to hurt you ever again," Carlisle's voice softly counseled her as Esme gently stroked her face. She let out another whimper and her tiny shoulders heaved as another sob racked through her body. Esme softly embraced the small girl in her cool but welcoming brace. Ginny's body was burning hot, much like on that day.

"You're safe here, with us, you always have us, forever and ever," Esme's voice was gentle, filled with motherly concern.

A small smile graced her lips as she slowly fell asleep in Esme's cool arms, Carlisle on her other side, just a touch away. _You'll always have us _registered in her subconscious.

* * *

Jasper looked down at the beautiful little girl and let grief take him. He thought it would be safe for him and the others to go hunting at night, after all she hadn't had those dreams in months. But she had, and according to Carlisle and Esme, it had been worse then usual. He sensed more then saw Alice filter softly into the room.

"She's alright you know," her whimsical voice fluttered down quietly and Jasper looked away from the tiny girl to look at her. Alice stood no taller then 4'9, but she could be fierce when she wanted and definitely knew how to fight. But Alice was also gentle and loving and cared for Ginny almost as much as Jasper did.

"I know," he looked down, refusing to meet Alice's eyes. Alice sighed and gently sat herself on his lap, obscuring Ginny from his view ever so slightly. He looked down at her softly and Alice saw the grief and pain tormenting him through his butterscotch colored eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes tightly, allowing Alice's scent to overwhelm his mind.

Although they didn't show their love like Rosalie and Emmet, nor did their love shine brightly that made everyone know they were together like Edward and Bella, they loved each other just as much and could always tell what the other one was feeling, and right now Alice could tell how much pain Jasper was in.

Ginny had trusted him to always be there, never questioned whether or not he would be there when she woke up, never thought he would ever hurt or leave her alone, but it one night he had destroyed her trust.

"She is going to forgive you, you know," Alice said softly, her hand reaching up and lightly stroking her face. He lifted his head and she caught his gaze. It surprised him, after the decades that they had been together, that her beauty still managed to astound him. He and she kept these moments to themselves for the sole reason that they were still learning about each other themselves.

"I know, but a part of me doesn't want her too," Jasper admitted softly. Alice stared up at him with her soft, butterscotch eyes with a slightly confused look. Jasper sighed before continuing.

"She's so trusting, I'm so afraid that I am going to hurt her," Jasper continued in a slightly frustrated voice. "Sometimes I just want her to le-" Alice softly silenced him by placing her lips onto his. Jasper gently returned her kiss, wrapping his arms more tightly around the tiny girl. Alice gently broke apart the kiss and laid her forehead against his.

"But you don't want her to leave do you? You want her to stay here forever with us, exactly the same as she is, don't you?" Alice surprised Jasper sometimes, the way she knew him more then he did himself.

"I had a vision today," Alice said in a low voice. This caught Jasper's full attention. Alice smiled softly before leaning in closer to Jasper and speaking so quietly that there was no way Ginny could hear them.

"I saw her as one of us," she continued, her soft breath tickling his ear. He looked at her, surprised. "I'm not for sure yet, but it sure seemed that way," Alice softly stared at him before gently getting off of him.

"Don't worry too much about her Jasper, that little girl can take care of herself and she definitely is not the type of person to hate you because you weren't here when she had a nightmare. She will still love you when she wakes up in the morning." Alice said cheerfully. Jasper couldn't help but smile slightly as Alice left the room. It was impossible to be around Alice and not catch her cheerfulness.

He looked back down at Ginny's sleeping figure, taking in her small body and delicate face, to her bubbly personality, and even on occasions, her fierce temper. She and Alice were much alike. He got up to leave, about to close the door when a thought crossed his mind.

He looked back at the small girl, a strange softness in his eyes. He quickly crossed the room and sat back down. His other family would understand if he missed the night's festivities. After all, he had to watch out for their little angel.

* * *

This chapter was a little less fluffy then the others but I thought it kinda grasped Alice and Jasper's connection towards each other. That and the fact it seemed like Jasper would be the type of father that would always be upset if he missed anything in his life, and Ginny is like the Cullen's youngest daughter so he would feel very protective over her. This is placed when Ginny is still seven, so about maybe six or seven more chapters like this and then they really get into the plot of the story. I'll try and hurry with the next chapters but school is starting up again and a have a huge test on Wednesday! That and I am getting paid by three different people to do their notes for the test. Have to fit eight pages of notes onto 3 by 5's three more times. Oh joy! On a lighter note, this chapter is officially my second longest! Yay me! lol. Not to mention this is my longest A/N ever too! Well since it's 11:15 and I have other stuff to do on the computer like maybe type up another chapter or read the stories on here, I am saying good bye.

Until next time,

BlueDoggie

P.S. Don't forget to send me lovely reviews! Critism welcomed!


	5. Observations

_Defiant little girl, _Jasper hissed in his mind for the umpteenth time in the past half hour. He had been trying to get Ginny into bed when she thought it was funny to run away and hide. Why did seven year olds' think hiding somewhere so everyone else had to waste their time looking for them was actually _fun_? Because newsflash, it wasn't.

_How many damn places can one little girl hide? _He growled in frustration as his search through Alice's ridiculous number of clothes came to no avail. He was running out of patience and fast and when he finally found that little girl she was totally dead. He slowly walked down the stairs and met Emmet in the kitchen. He was apparently searching every cupboard, also to no avail.

"She wasn't in Alice's closet," Jasper told him. Emmet shook his head, indicating that she wasn't in any of the cupboards. Rosalie and Alice walked in, their hair lightly dampened with the rain. Both Emmet and Jasper shot them slightly hopeful looks, which were beaten down quickly when no on else followed behind them. She wasn't any where in the woods within a 5 mile radius of the house apparently.

"Where could that little runt be hiding?" Emmet groaned loudly. Bella and Edward walked in from upstairs and shook their heads. Apparently she wasn't in any of the rooms upstairs. Jacob and Renesmee walked back into the home, also empty handed. She wasn't in any of Esme's gardens.

"She's not in the garage or any of the cars," Carlisle and Esme walked in, slightly dejectedly. Jasper cursed quietly.

"Where else is there to hide?" Edward questioned. Everyone else in the room shrugged. Trust Ginny to find the only place within the home or a 5 mile radius of the house that no one else knew about. Jasper sighed and looked up at the clock. It had now been an hour since she had decided to hide from them and Jasper was getting slightly worried. What if something had happened to her when she had hid herself? Could she be hurt somewhere in the woods crying?

No, he would be able to sense her fear, Ginny was definitely alright. As if Edward read his thoughts (which he probably did) he shook his head quietly.

"She's alright, don't worry," he said quietly. Jasper nodded and then looked up at the stairs. He grinned as a sudden idea hit him. The others looked at him curiously,

"Has anyone ever checked to see if there was a cupboard _under _the stairs?" Jasper asked quietly, a triumphant grin etched onto his face. The others were quick to catch on and also grinned. He put his finger to his lips and softly started to inch his way to the stairs. Sure enough, there was a small door underneath the sixth stair, the exact size for Ginny to fit comfortably inside. He gently opened the door, and was shocked to see what was inside.

Ginny lay on the ground, curled up into a tiny ball, fast asleep. She had apparently grabbed her teddy bear and was using it as a temporary pillow. Her breathing was even and a small smile graced her lips.

Jasper felt his anger ebbing at the sight. He was expecting Ginny to run out and jump on him, laughing and screaming and instead he found her quietly asleep, probably dreaming about more games to play the next day. She always seemed to be thinking of those. Jasper bent his back and slowly walked into the tiny cupboard. He gently picked up the tiny girl into his arms and slowly walked at of the room and started up the stairs. He was careful to keep her balance and not wake her up. He didn't want to disturb whatever dream she was having.

Softly he walked into her room and placed her on her bed. He had already pulled the blankets down an hour prior to him finding her so he only had to place her down. He watched as she automatically switched her position so that she was once again on her side, curled up in a ball but with her small hands clinging to her teddy bear. He lightly chuckled. Esme had bought that for Ginny to help ease the nightmares when she had been six, and a year later she was still clinging to it.

He gently stroked her face one more time before pulling up the blankets onto her sleeping form and walking out of the room. Just as he was about to turn out the light he heard a small voice from the back of the room.

"Big brother?" a slightly groggy voice questioned. Jasper turned around and gave her a warm smile.

"Yes?" he answered her. She gave him a slightly nervous smile.

"You're not mad at me right?" Jasper inwardly chuckled at her slight insecurity and shook his head. After all, how could he be mad at the beautiful girl in front of him?

She gave him a bright smile, and he could tell that she was relieved. He walked back over to her and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep, little sister," she gave him another, slightly sleepy smile before turning back onto her side. He watched her silently until her breathing evened into a slightly slower pace and the same small smile was on her lips before silently slipping out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The others were waiting downstairs, apparently eager to begin the nights' festivities before they were once again at the mercy of an eight year old girl. Jasper chuckled as he joined his family. Edward gave him a slightly puzzled look before smiling. He had apparently grasped what Jasper was thinking about. It was something he himself had thought about on several occasions.

The fact that a large coven of vampires could be at the call of a tiny, seven year old girl, scarcely over three feet tall.

* * *

Morning light shone through the large window, shining warm light on to the body of small girl. Said girl was clutching a tiny teddy bear, curled in up into a small ball, completely oblivious to anything but her blissful dreams. Her curls of red hair lightly flowing onto her pillow, her delicate face seemed to be carved by a master, her mouth stretched into a gentle smile.

She kept on sleeping when her door opened and a tall, well-built man walked into her room. He silently walked over to the tiny girl, unusually graceful for such a large man, and stared at her sleeping form for a few moments. She looked so peaceful that he almost walked out of her room to allow her to sleep for a few more minutes, but he had already done so several times and knew she had to wake up.

"Hey runt, time to wake up." He whispered quietly into her ear. Her green eyes shot open and met with his golden.

"Brother?" her small voice questioned. She was still pretty sleepy, noticeable by the slightly unfocused look in her eyes.

"You got to get up, I'll explain when you come down," he replied, lightly backing up and giving her room to get out of her bed. She hopped out and wobbled slightly on her feet. He quickly caught and steadied her.

"Thank you, I'll be down in a second," she mumbled, lightly rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He chuckled and quickly left her room and down the stairs before entering the kitchen. A petite browned haired woman, and a tall blonde stood in the kitchen, putting together an egg and toast breakfast for the small girl.

"Did you actually wake her now?" the blonde smiled teasingly. He scowled at her playfully.

"Yes, she should come down soon, thank you very much," he replied cheekily before disappearing from his spot and behind the blonde, wrapping her arms around her. He caught her off guard and she dropped the butter she had been putting back into the fridge in surprise. The brown haired woman rolled her eyes and placed the plate of eggs, toasts, and orange slices, and a glass of apple juice onto the table.

Soft footsteps alerted the three of the small girl approaching. Quickly Rosalie slipped out of Emmet's arms and onto the other side of the room, putting the toaster away into the cupboard.

"Good morning!" Esme's cheerful voice directed towards the new occupant of the room. Ginny was still in her little nightgown, white silk with red flowers on the bottom, and clutching a stuffed bear loosely at her side.

"Good morning, where's Jazzie and the others today?" she asked to no one in particular, softly sliding into her seat at the table.

"They went hunting this morning and won't be back until later tonight," Ginny gave Rosalie and slightly confused look, so she continued, "They went up in the mountains for bigger prey," she explained. Ginny nodding in serious, as if she truly knew what she had meant.

"I don't know why they did that though, I like my prey small personally," Ginny gave them a big smile, taking a big bite out of her egg. The others laughed, enjoying the small girl's playfulness.

"After you finish eating you have to get ready to go out, me and Rose are taking you shopping today." Emmet took the seat next to the small girl and continued talking to her. "We need to get you new clothes for school," Ginny smiled brightly and quickly finished up her breakfast. Rosalie laughed and gently grabbed her hand before leading her up to her bedroom.

"Let's get you all ready to go shopping then sweetie," Rosalie's voice filtered down from the staircase, purposely loud. Emmet groaned, scarcely understanding what he had gotten himself into. How had Rosalie even convinced him to do this? Memories of the nights 'activities' between him and Rosalie suddenly ran through his mind, particular ones more bright then others. Oh yeah, that was how.

Esme shook her head, amusement in her eyes as she watched her third eldest child in what was comical distress. She grabbed Ginny's dishes and began washing them, not one of the suds ever hitting her designer shirt. It continued that way for several minutes, Emmet contemplating the tortures of the day and Esme cleaning various parts of the kitchen, until they heard Rosalie and Ginny's footsteps coming down the stairs again.

Rosalie entered the kitchen, followed closely by little Ginny. She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped dress, due to the warmer weather, with a red hoodie one top to keep her warm. Rosalie herself also dressed for the slightly warmer weather. She was wearing a white camisole with eyelet lace on the bottom and top, light blue jeans, and blue high heels.

"We're ready to go!" Ginny stated proudly, walking over to Emmet and smiling up at him. Emmet couldn't help but return the smile that so easily graced the younger girl's face. Having Ginny around left an air of innocence and youthful happiness around the house, something the vampires clung to like an addict to a drug. Ginny was addictive to the Cullens like Bella was to Edward, and they all knew it.

"Let's get going, preferably before traffic hits the roads," Rosalie said, grabbing Ginny's hand and waiting for Emmet to get up, slightly impatiently. Emmet rolled his eyes at his wife's impatience. Some things would never change, no matter how many little girls started to run rampant in their household.

"Bye mom!" he said as he followed the two women out the door. Esme rolled her eyes but nonetheless said goodbye to her son and two daughters. Yes, Ginny was her daughter, and no one else's, not anymore.

"Bye, have fun! And good luck!" Esme whispered the last part low enough that not even Emmet could hear what she had said. She knew her third child would need that luck, having to deal with her second child swooning over the younger child, and a seven year old girl with a over dose of curiosity in a large mall. Yes, he would definitely need as much luck as possible.

* * *

Ginny hopped enthusiastically out of the jeep, stretching her arms as wide as her small frame permitted. Even with the lunatic way vampires had of driving, it had taken two hours, give or take, to arrive at the closet mall the girls had deemed good enough for their family to shop. Two very long, boring hours, at least it seemed that way to the small girl. She turned around and waited impatiently for her brother and sister to get out of the car.

Emmet laughed as he got out of the car. The way the small girl was looking at him was the same way you would expect a grown woman to look, not a seven year old girl. She stared at him expectantly, her green eyes boring into him. He didn't need to be a mind reader like Edward to understand what the little girl was saying.

"Hurry up!" the little girl grabbed his and Rosalie's hands as soon as they had gotten out of the car and started to walk towards the mall, dragging them along with her. Of course, they both could have easily slipped out of the small girl's grip, but what would be the fun in that? After all, this was whole trip was for Ginny, why not let her have her fun?

Ginny led them all the way towards the front of the mall and then stopped, turning her head slightly to look at her two companions. Rosalie laughed, and took the front, leading them towards a small department in the mall. It was a shop solely for little girls. As they walked in, Emmet was overwhelmed by the girliness. Over the top dresses dominated one side of the room. They were apparently for all formal occasions, like weddings and such affairs. The other half had more casual attire, like little skirts, jeans, shirts, and dresses. Necklaces, bracelets, and other such jewelry lined the walls on either side. Shoes ran along underneath them.

Ginny beamed happily and ran rampant around the room, looking through both formal and casual attire. Rosalie followed behind her, grabbing each article of clothing that Ginny liked, before Emmet was dragged to the dressing room, carrying an armful of clothes that Rosalie had shoved into his arms.

"Here Ginny, go try these on, and then come out and show us how they look, okay?" Rosalie took several of the topmost outfits out of Emmet's hands and gave them to Ginny. Ginny beamed happily and nodded, taking the clothes to her hands and carefully trying not to drag them on the ground. She walked over to the lady behind the counter, who smiled at her before handing her a number card and directed her to put it on the cubicle door. Ginny eagerly walked in to the directed stall and began to try on the clothes.

Emmet had no idea how many outfits he had stared at in the past hour or so but knew that it was enough to last him eternity, literally. Ginny was no longer trying on clothing. Instead, she and Rosalie were deciding which outfits to keep and which outfits to put back. He groaned, inwardly glad that Rosalie had already decided that this store had enough clothing choices that they didn't have to go to any other store.

As he was beginning to wonder if he would ever see anything other then pink fluffy dresses again, Rosalie clapped her hands together and announced they were finished. Emmet silently thanked god and quickly took the unwanted clothing from Rosalie's arms and put them all back in no time.

Rosalie laughed lightly as she watched her husband swiftly put everything away, eager to leave the shop. Ginny looked up at her curiously.

"Rosie? What's funny?" she asked, looking in the same direction that Rosalie was, hoping to catch a glimpse of it.

"Nothing, let's go buy these so we can go home, okay?" Ginny gave a nod of approval and Rosalie took her hand and walking over to the cashier. They bought their items and walked out to the car, Emmet following quickly. Ginny slipped into her seat in the back and Emmet made sure she was safely buckled in before seating himself in the driver's seat. Already slipping his keys into the ignition before he was fully seated in the car.

* * *

"That was _so _tiring," Emmet groaned, sliding into a seat next to Jasper on the couch. Jasper shot him an amused look. Emmet had gotten his first full shot of an overly hyper pixie with an abnormal love of new clothing. Maybe he would stop calling him whipped by Alice now.

"Where is Ginny now?" Jasper asked. He and the rest of the Cullens had just gotten back from hunting and were being filled in on the shopping trip. Alice and Rosalie were gossiping about how cute Ginny's new outfits were, with Bella only pretending to listen. Esme had already been told and was out in her garden, Edward learned the information from Emmet's mind and told both Jacob and Renesmee about it, smirking as hew emphasized Emmet's pain.

"Sleeping," Emmet answered absentmindedly, glaring heatedly at Edward for the over the top way he had of explaining his thoughts he had when he had finally returned home. He did not squeal, not out loud and definitely _not_ in his mind.

"Oh, so you weren't the only exhausted one!" Jasper smirked at him. Emmet growled and launched at his brother. Esme watched quietly at her children. They were all affected by the little girl; they were all more light hearted, as if they really were only teenagers. Even though she didn't realize it, Ginny had helped the Cullens more then they had helped her.

Edward looked up at his mother silently, paying no attention towards the fight happening between Jasper and Emmet. That was common, what his mother was thinking however, was not. He shook his head slightly at his mother's retreating back. Esme always had weird thoughts.

_Esme and her crazy observations,_ he thought wryly, turning his attention fully towards the fight and shoving his mother's thoughts to the back of his mind. He wondered vaguely who would win this time around.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but it is extra long today! Longer then ever! Woot, woot! Okay anyway, if any one is interested, I am going to be putting some of the dresses and outfits Rosalie bought for Ginny on my profile, at the bottom so just skim down everything else. Next chapter should be up soon so read soon! Hope you enjoyed!

Love,

Bluedoggie


	6. Fiery red

Eight year old Ginny Cullen stared anxiously at a large, off-white door. She was nervous, to say the least, after all, it was her first day of school ever. When she had moved in with the Cullens, they were doing what the children called 'break.' Carlisle continued to work and Esme did the shopping and errands as per usual, but the children were able to pretend to go in college before they would move again and be thrusted back into school years they had literally done dozens of times.

Ginny had been swept up into this abnormal life-style and had since never stepped into a classroom. Now, she had to pretend to have studied before and even had her very own story to tell. She had to tell even that she had been home-schooled for the past two years, which in fact was partially true. Esme had taken it upon herself to teach Ginny the basics she would need to start second grade.

"You ready to go, or are toy just going to stand there all day?" a soft, teasing voice from behind her woke her up from her reverie. Surprised, she looked up at the large figure standing slightly behind her. She hadn't realized Emmet still stood beside her, waiting for her to enter the classroom.

"I-I'm kind of scared," Ginny mumbled reluctantly, her green eyes staring directly at the cracked concrete, her cheeks a lovely shade of rose. Emmet felt as if his heart broke. The tone in her voice really upset him. He and the rest of the Cullens hated to see Ginny anything but happy, especially scared.

"Come on, I'll walk in with you," his large hand enveloped her small one and he gave her an extremely gentle squeeze of encouragement. Ginny looked up at him and smiled brightly.

Gently Emmet opened the door and Ginny had her first glimpse of a classroom. A banner of the ABC's written in cursive ran along one side of the classroom, right above a large white board. Class hadn't started yet and so the children were running rampant around the classroom, chasing each other and laughing, playing games the teacher had laid out, or drawing little stick figures on the board.

Ginny took in the room through slightly widened eyes. Emmet chuckled lightly before taking Ginny over to the teacher's desk. The teacher had noticed them when they had first walked in and was currently watching Emmet through slightly hungry eyes. Emmet smirked slightly as he took in the woman's appearance.

She was young, with unnatural blonde hair down to her shoulders, which he was almost positive had been up when they had first walked into the room, soft brown eyes, and medium figure. He knew he could easily take advantage of the situation.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" he easily caught the double meaning in her words, but played innocent.

"Yes ma'am. You see my little sister has never been in a school before, so she's a little bit nervous about staring class here and I was wondering if you would allow me to stay here, just long enough for her to get comfortable," he smiled at her, showing his pure white teeth but being careful so that she didn't catch their abnormal sharpness.

"Of course you may, but what about your own classes?" she seemed a bit to pleased that Ginny was only his sister, not daughter. Emmet knew Rosalie was probably going to kill him later as he shot the woman another dazzling smile.

"My brother will take care of that for me," he was careful not to include any woman's name, especially Rosalie's.

"Well then! You staying here will be no problem at all," she stood up holding her hand out for him to shake but Emmet got a feeling that she only wanted to get a fuller view of him.

"Wonderful! My name is Emmet Cullen and this is my baby sister Ginny," he gestured towards the small girl, standing slightly behind him, her hands lightly holding on to his leg. The woman gave a start; she had obviously not even noticed the tiny girl.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both, why don't you go sit down with the other children while me and your brother have a talk," she had turned towards Ginny while speaking bit had turned back slightly and gave him what she thought was a discrete wink. Scratch probably, Rosalie was definitely going to kill him later,"

Ginny shot a slightly panicked look towards Emmet, who despite the fact Rosalie was going to murder him for flirting with Ginny's teacher, smiled reassuringly at her. Ginny smiled shyly her teacher before running off towards two small girls working on a puzzle.

"My name is Amy Green by the way," she smiled impishly at him. In return, he gave her a courteous smile.

"It'd s pleasure to meet you Ms. Green," he lightly bowed his head in respect and Ms. Green giggled girlishly.

"Oh, just call me Amy," she batted her eyelashes at him and he smiled at her once more before walking over to where Ginny was. She was sitting by herself, watching two girls put together a puzzle. He chuckled, bringing Ginny's attention towards him. He smiled reassuringly at her and gestured towards the two girls. She smiled and turned back towards the girls and began to make small talk with them. Within moments, they were talking and giggling with each other as if they had known each other forever.

Emmet watched for several more minutes before walking back towards Ginny's teacher.

"Thank you for letting me stay a while, I need to leave now though." She looked at him disappointingly.

"Of course, will you be picking her up after school?" hopeful tone was back now.

"Either me or my brother," he answered her, smiling at her for the last time before turning around and leaving. He made a slight mental note to never enter her classroom alone again.

* * *

Emmet pulled into the parking lot outside of the elementary, and he and Jasper got out and headed towards Ms. Green's classroom. Ginny stood there, staring intently at the light green grass growing between the cracks of concrete. She had down something wrong, that was obvious. Emmet and Jasper shared a quick look before turning back towards the small girl.

They were next to her now and could see a neatly folder paper held tightly in her small hand. Wordlessly, she handed the note to Emmet. He unfolded it and quickly scanned the contents, his eyes widening by the end, before handing it to Jasper. He also quickly read it before looking back towards Ginny.

"Ginny," his voice was extra soft, trying to make the point across that he was not angry with her. She didn't respond to him and he growled impatiently. He bent down so they were face-to-face and Ginny turned her head to the side, silently refusing to meet his eyes.

"Look at me," his voice was soft but firm, and Ginny reluctantly turned her head toward shim, soft tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Emmet bent down next to Jasper and softly spoke.

"We're not mad at you," he gently brushed the lone tear that escaped her eye and made it down her check. Ginny's eyes shot up to meet his, disbelief shining through them.

"But I was _bad_! Miss Green even said so!" she put emphasize on the word bad, trying to get the point across. They smiled reassuringly at her and Emmet picked the small girl up into his arms. Ginny gasped in surprise at the cool but gentle embrace he held her in. A light chuckle rumbled her body and Ginny looked up to meet Emmet's gaze questionably. A louder laugh greeted her as well as Emmet's warm topaz eyes.

"It was just an accident, don't worry about it." she smiled happily and nodded her head, her curls bouncing up and tickling him. He and Jasper walked over to the car, still carrying Ginny.

* * *

Ginny had fallen asleep by the time they had arrived home so Emmet carried her into her room before joining Jasper and waiting for Carlisle to return. They needed to talk to him about what happened at Ginny's school. It could end up being potentially threatening to their secret. After all, how many normal children could change their teacher's hair to match their favorite color?

Emmet chuckled lightly as he imagined Ms. Green with fire red hair.

* * *

Kay, so there was a little bit of magic in this chapter, finally. Next chapter will be them finding out and maybe if i get lets say 3 reviews for this chapter, it may include the entire train ride! Tell me what you thought!

Love,

Bluedoggie


	7. Leaving

At nine years of age, Ginny could easily tell when something was not right with her family and as Esme and Carlisle continued to stare at her with their mouths wide open in shock, and the strange piece of parchment clutched in their hands she knew that something just wasn't right.

"What is it?" her light voice cracked as she spoke. "Daddy? Mama? You're scaring me!" if nothing else could, those simple words snapped them out of their trance. Carlisle gently placed his hand on Ginny in a soothing way.

"Sweetie," Esme's voice was sweet and gentle and comforted Ginny's unease. Ginny gave her a small smile and Esme took it as a sign to continue.

"Me and daddy have a few _very _important questions and you need to answer as honestly as you can, okay?" Ginny nodded enthusiastically, smiling happily. In truth, she wasn't sure about the questions but was rather relieved that the unease was apparently gone.

Carlisle took an unnecessarily deep breath as he thought of what would be the best approach to the situation. He decided that it would be best to confirm what the letter said before telling the little girl anything important.

"Have you ever done something unusual? Maybe when you were angry or scared?" Ginny paled and her eyes drifted down to stare at her bare feet rather then Carlisle's smoldering eyes. He sighed tiredly. He knew that they were going to have a difficult time trying to get her to answer. He bent down and gently pushed her head up to meet his. She reluctantly looked up at his angel face.

"Were not angry with you, but it is very important that you answer," he spoke slowly and firmly, letting Ginny know that she had little choice but to answer. Her green eyes traveled downward again before she answered.

"Yes, several times," she admitted slowly, refusing to take her eyes off of her light pink nails. Carlisle decided not to make her look up, knowing he would probably get little answers out of her that way.

"Like what? Just give me one example, please?" he left it at a question, letting the girl know that it was her choice, that he already got the information needed.

"Ali and I were playing one time. She was chasing me and I meant to jump over and hide under a log but I ended up on the roof," Ginny vividly remembered that, it had taken a lot of encouragement to get her to jump down into even Jacob's arms. And he was closet to her.

Carlisle's eyes widened considerably slightly annoyed with Alice and Jacob. They were always supposed to tell him if Ginny ever did anything remotely dangerous and jumping on top of a two story house with a complete glass wall on one side and then jumping back down was definitely something he considered dangerous. Ginny's green eyes stared intently into his golden and he suddenly felt compelled to blink, something completely unnecessary for him. In an instant, Ginny's eyes were once again on the ground, staring intently at her small feet.

"You're mad at me aren't you? Her voice held no questioning tone, merely a solid statement. Carlisle sighed, slightly rubbing his temple, something that had become a habit since he adopted Alice and Jasper into their family. Gently he pushed her small face up to look at him, and was not surprised to see small tears brimming over her eyelashes and down her rosy cheeks. Ginny tended to cry when she thought someone was angry with her. She seemed to feel that the Cullens wouldn't want to keep her if she made them angry, a deep insecurity that seemed like it would never go away.

"I am not mad at you, don't worry," he placed his forehead onto hers, something he had done to his own little sister at times. The warmth of her skin was comforting to his icy cold skin. Despite growing up in relatively cold areas of the coastal United States, Ginny had delightfully warm skin, something that compelled many of the Cullens to hold her close to them. Ginny normally liked it, being held in the arms of someone, also something that was unusual about her.

"Really?' her small face light up when he smiled and her tears seemed to stop instantly. He chuckled lightly and gestured towards Esme to hand him the paper. Esme leaned down besides Carlisle and slipped the paper into his hand swiftly. Ginny followed the fluid movement through curious green eyes. Carlisle lightly held it up to her and Ginny gasped quietly at the green writing on the envelope.

_Miss Ginervra Cullen,_

_3__rd__ bedroom, second floor,_

_Forks, Washington_

Carlisle chuckled lightly and placed the large envelope in her small hand. She continued to stare at with disbelieving eyes. Carlisle moved slightly and her eyes traveled up towards him curiously. Something Ginny had learned about the Cullens was that they never ever fidgeted, ever. So when he slightly moved his hand in a gesture for her to reopen the envelope, even her human eyes did not miss it. Her bright green eyes stared up at him, slightly unsure, her hand posed above the envelope, ready to pull out the letter. Carlisle gave her an encouraging smile and gestured again for her to open it. She smiled back and then swiftly took out the letter, being careful to not rip the thick parchment.

Her eyes quickly scanned across the letter, her eyes widening the farther down she went. Once she had finished reading it, her mesmerizing eyes swiveled up towards Carlisle, surprise etched across her face. He smiled and resisted laughing at her childish excitement. Esme had swiftly and silently left the room, preparing lunch for the small girl before she would notice her disappearance.

"Is this for real?" Carlisle could clearly hear the excitement in the small girl's voice. It made him happy, seeing his baby girl so excited. After all, Ginny had always wanted to have something different about her, not to be completely human. Whenever the vampires heard her speak like that they would laugh together at night, never in front of her as she wouldn't understand. It would be impossible to explain to the small girl how she certainly was different then any other human girl, even Bella.

"Yes, Albus is an old friend of man, he will be very kind to you while you are away," he beamed at the tiny girl. She looked like she was about to explode from excitement, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, why don't you go call you're siblings and tell them the good news?" he smiled at her, and she beamed. She turned around and ran out of the room in a sprint. If Carlisle didn't know any better he would say the girl was inhuman from her speed and agility. It had shocked them; the vampires who designed for the swift kill how easily the girl could keep up with them at a slow (for them, but inhuman speed. He heard her loud, exuberant voice talking swiftly into the phone, eagerly explaining the letter, quoting word for word what it said despite her having dropped it on the living room floor. It would be sad to see her go but he knew that she would be back and that took the pain away, at least a little.

* * *

Ten beautiful, devastatingly beautiful people stood in a far corner of the station. Harry had no idea who they were, or why they were there. The only thing that registered in his thirteen year old mind was that they were beautiful. Every single one of them was. He looked around; about to ask if any one of them had ever seen them but saw each one of them staring at them in the same fashion.

"Hey, there just muggles! Let's get a move on!" Fred declared as he and George tore their eyes away from the tall blonde girl at the same time. Surprisingly, the strange group turned to face them almost immediately after he said this and Harry found himself staring into a pair of startling golden eyes. The tiny woman gave him a bright, fleeting smile before turning towards a tall blonde man beside her. Harry gave a start, was it possible they could have heard them?

"Harry? What's the matter?" Hermione's voice broke him from his reverie and he turned to face his bushy haired friend. Her intelligent brown eyes stared worriedly at him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Fred's right, let's get going," he replied, trying to desperately shake off those wide golden eyes. It was like she was trying to tell him something, something he might not want to know the answer off. The others looked at him for a second before they took off, walking in the direction of platform nine and three-quarters. Before they could leap into it however, Mr. Weasley stopped him.

"May I speak to you Harry?" Harry nodded, wondering what he and Mr. Weasley could have to talk about in private. Mr. Weasley led him to a stone wall dividing Platforms six and seven and it vaguely registered in Harry's mind that they were closer towards the beautiful group and that they were looking at them curiously.

"What is it Mr. Weasley?" Harry distracted his mind from the tiny raven haired girl that had started staring at him with those protuberant golden eyes again.

"Well, you've heard of Sirius Black being on the loose right?" Harry nodded. He wondered if this was heading in the direction of the conversation he accidently over heard last night. A twinge of guilt ran down his spine as Mr. Weasley continued.

"Molly might not like that I'm talking to you about this, but I want you to promise me you won't go after him, no matter what. That man is too dangerous, he'll kill you without a second thought, understand?" Harry was taken surprise by what Mr. Weasley had said.

"Why would I want to go after him?" Mr. Weasley looked slightly pained, as if Harry's lack of wizard history pained him.

"Just promise you won't. Promise!" It might have been Harry's imagination but he swore that there was a hint of urgency laced in Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Okay, Mr. Weasley, I promise that I won't go after Sirius Black." Harry tried to hide the confusion in his voice but could have sworn Mr. Weasley. If he had, he chose to ignore it and instead turned back towards the others. Everyone else had gone through the barrier except for Mrs. Weasley, who was frantically waving them over and yelling that they were going to miss the train.

"Let's go," Mr. Weasley placed his hand in the small of Harry's back and guided him towards Mrs. Weasley. It was unnecessary but also comforting, the parental feeling the small touch made him feel. Mrs. Weasley grabbed him in a warm embrace and then ushered him through the barrier and onto the platform, quickly following after him. None of them realized the golden eyes that stared at them as they disappeared.

* * *

"I have to go through the _brick _wall?" the little red haired emphasized brick as she stared up at her father in disbelief. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. We'd go with you but the wall will reject us." He explained to her smiling down at her. She nodded shakily, not liking the idea of getting on a train or any other moving vehicle without her family present.

"Now Ginny, it's very important that you tell everyone, absolutely everyone that you are eleven, understand?" Carlisle looked down at her, his golden eyes smoldering down onto her. He smiled and then gave her a quick hug, knowing that it was going to be the last one until Christmas. She hugged everyone, some holding on longer than others before whispering her last goodbye and promising them she would write and making them promise they would write back and then turning to face the barrier. The barrier that happened to look like a brick wall, a very solid looking brick wall. She shot one last glance at her family, who gave her encouraging smiles, before beginning at a slow jog towards the wall. On the last few seconds she sped up and closed her eyes, silently anticipating a loud crash.

_BAM!! _

_

* * *

_Hey everyone, sorry for the really long wait! I know I said I would include the train ride but I really wanted to get this up as soon as possible so a really long action packed train ride will be coming up! This chapter finally included the Potter characters! Ginny being so young and going to Hogwarts will be explained in later chapters just in case your wondering!

Tell me what you thought!

Bluedoggie


	8. Darkness

Ginny closed her eyes as her body impacted on the ground. She felt her cart leave her hands and heard it land on its side with another loud crash. She opened her eyes while silently praying to god she had not run into anyone. Her eyes landed on a boy also sitting on the ground, a dazed look in his eyes. He looked to be about thirteen; slightly scrawny looking in his oversized clothing, slightly pale, with tousled jet black hair, but none of those things grasped Ginny's attention. No, what held her attention were his emerald eyes. They were slightly darker than hers and hidden behind round glasses but they were there. It was the first time Ginny had ever seen anyone with the same colored eyes as hers and it shocked her. The boy got up slowly and walked over to her and held his hand out to help her up.

Ginny blushed red but accepted his hand, an apology already playing in her head when the boy started to speak. He was good five or so inches taller than her so he had to look down, something Ginny was rather used to but he apparently wasn't.

"You okay?" he seemed worried, if the tone in his voice was any indication. Ginny blushed darker and looked down, silently cursing her shyness.

"I'm okay," her voice was almost nonexistent over the hustle and bustle of the platform. The boy smiled welcomingly at her and began to speak again.

"I've never seen you around, are you a first year?" his voice was kind and that welcoming smile he had was still in place when she looked up but it seemed slightly fake to her and she stared at him perhaps a second to long to try and catch what it was. His eyes. They seemed to hold a slight sadness or maybe loneliness deep in them, almost impossible to notice, that is unless you looked.

Ginny was brought, rather rudely if you asked her, out of her reverie by two rather loud voices, one female and one male. They were arguing, apparently on the whereabouts of their friend 'harry' or something of the sort. The boy smiled sheepishly before turning towards the voices. From the crowd immerged two children, around the same age as the boy Ginny safely assumed was Harry, a girl and boy. The boy was tall and slightly lanky, with fiery red hair, a shade lighter than hers, with pale blue eyes and freckles. The girl, on the other hand, had bushy brown hair with tan skin and intelligent looking chocolate brown eyes. They seemed relieved to find him and the girl was immediately speaking.

"Oh, thank Merlin we found you! We were worried you were going to miss the train again!" She rolled her eyes slightly at the end when her two best friends smirked. "You two are impossible! Who's this?" Her eyes suddenly landed on Ginny and she felt herself blushing red again.

"Oh, I haven't found out her name yet, but we ran into each other, literally," he added as he looked at the wreckage that was their carts. He and his friend started cleaning it up, lifting the heavy trunks up and placing them back on the trolleys. The girl continued to stare at Ginny, making her rather uncomfortable and she felt with slight shame, the burning feeling was still in her cheeks.

"So, what's your name," Ginny asked her, trying to ease the tension that her presence may have brought. It seemed to her that she was intruding on something, something she shouldn't. The girl practically jumped in surprise, but was quick to answer.

"Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you," she introduced herself before continuing to speak. "What's your name?" her voice was once again rather kind and was at a soft volume, something Ginny immediately took a liking to. She almost laughed as she thought how she was going to cling to anything and everything that reminded her of her family. This girl was like Bella, very much like her in Ginny's opinion, and Ginny had taken an immediate liking to her.

"Ginervra Cullen, but I mostly go by Ginny," her voice was exuberant and had a little more energy than when she first spoke. A flash of surprise and disbelief shot through Hermione's eyes before she carefully flittered a mask over it. She seemed to be counseling herself on something, something Ginny didn't know about.

"Hey girlies, if you're done chit-chatting over there!" A loud voice Ginny recognized almost immediately as the other boy Harry was with. They both turned and saw the train slowly start moving.

"Oh no!" Hermione groaned before grabbing Ginny's hand and taking off in a sprint towards the train. They jumped, and while Hermione cleanly made it, Ginny cut her leg on the bottom of the train.

She looked down at her pale leg with slight fear. The blood was a brilliant red and fell down her leg and onto the carpet of the train. Hermione bent down and started looking at it.

"It's not too bad; I have some band-aids with me that can help it." Hermione was surprised when Ginny nodded in understanding. "Ginny, are you muggleborn?" the small girl nodded. Carlisle had told her to tell everyone that her parents were human except Dumbledore, but that was because he already knew the truth.

She smiled up at her, something Hermione couldn't help but return as they walked to the back of the train. There was only one compartment left, the only occupant being a slightly worn out looking man sleeping in his seat. Hermione gestured towards everyone to be quiet and then gestured towards Ginny to sit. Ginny sat down next to the man and Hermione lifted up her leg slightly and started cleaning it with a napkin. Ginny winced slightly whenever she touched her skin, but otherwise had no reaction. After about thirty seconds, Hermione put the bloody napkin down and applied a large band aid onto the cut.

"Thank you," Ginny said quietly as they began sitting down as well. Hermione smiled at her before their attentions were turned towards the man.

"Who do you think he is?" the red head who Ginny found out was named Ron, asked everyone in the room. Immediately, Hermione was the first to answer.

"Professor Remus J. Lupin," she answered, Ron and Harry stared at her with their mouths slightly open.

"You know everything don't you?" Ron said weakly, staring at her with open surprise. Hermione rolled her eyes before speaking.

"It says so on his trunk Ronald, honestly!" Ginny tried but couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped her lips. Three sets of eyes swiveled over to her curiously. Ron looked as if he was trying to find anything funny in the sentence.

"I'm sorry for laughing, you just reminded me about my brothers and sisters," she smiled at them, her small hand reaching up and pulling a strand of her hair back and behind her ear.

"Oh! You have siblings, how many?" Hermione seemed a little too interested but Ginny proceeded to tell her about the Cullens any way. She told them everything from how she was adopted as well as her other siblings; how she was the youngest, how Carlisle was an amazing doctor and Esme worked in interior design, all the way to what color hair they had and who was with whom. At the end, Ron had to ask the question, he had to.

"What happened to your parents? Your real ones anyway," Harry and Hermione mentally slapped themselves at Ron's insensitivity. I mean why couldn't he just figure it out? It wasn't that hard!

"Oh, they died when I was little," Ginny answered quietly, a hint of sadness in her tone. Harry sensed dangerous waters and quickly changed the subject back towards her family. She smiled happily and quickly began where she had left off. Her quick change to happiness made him wonder just how much the small girl was hiding behind those sparkling green eyes. Just how much pain she was really in.

They continued talking, sharing stories about their own families, and such. When Harry told Ginny was happened to his family she was sympathetic. Strange, seeing as she herself lost her own parents. Before the students knew it, hours had past and darkness fell over the train and the lights kicked on.

A strange, rattling noise filtered in to the compartment and Ron suddenly sat alert in his seat, staring out the window in alarm.

"Something's out there!" his voice was barely above a whisper but everyone heard it in the deathly silence that had wrapped around the entire train. The lights went out and Ginny resisted the urge to scream as the compartment opened and a cold chill filled the room. Red eyes filtered in her mind, blinding her to any other sight as loud screams of pain and cracklings of bones deafened her. She let out a loud scream as she fell into darkness.

* * *

Hello! Sorry it took so long to post this. As I was reading this, it seemed I might have made Harry and Ginny be a little too close but don't worry! They will only be really close friends and Ginny W. will be entering the next chapter! Her and her blushing glory! Tell me what you thought!

Love,

Bluedoggie


	9. Protect

Ginny POV

"Ginny? Ginny!" a frantic voice called out. I tried to speak, to tell whoever it was that I was okay, but no sound went out. My body started jerking out of its own accord as a wave of panic and fear washed over my body. Why couldn't I speak? What had happened? Why was I on the floor? The sudden memories hit me and I remembered I had fainted as the memories of my parents' deaths had hit me. It was still dark, I couldn't see a thing, but suddenly my voice started to work and I did the only thing that seemed to make sense, I screamed.

Remus POV

It was terrifying to hear her scream like that, a terrible scream, filled with fear and sadness. I turned towards Madam Prompherey, to see if there anything we could give her to calm her down but the woman just shook her head, never tearing her eyes away from the girl. She was flaring her arms around everywhere now, still screaming loudly. Miss Granger, the girl who had first noticed that the girl was still non-responsive and took her to the hospital wing was frantically trying to calm her down.

Finally she stopped flaring her arms and screaming and instead looked towards us, her brilliant green eyes filled with salty tears, some already running down her rosy pink cheeks. That was when I first truly noticed her appearance. She had strikingly bright red hair, falling down to her waist in childish curls, with wide doe like green eyes, currently filled with overflowing tears and fear. She was shockingly small, barely over four feet by the looks of her, definitely not the size of an eleven year old girl.

"Where am I?" her voice was small and quiet, almost scared. Her green eyes found mine and I suddenly froze. They were _her_ eyes and it took my breathe away to see them on this small girl. It suddenly hit me how much the small girl resembled her, the hair the eyes, the small statue, all of it was her. It scared me slightly, to see the exact resemblance to my old friend but I knew enough to answer the young girl.

"You're at Hogwarts, or to be more descriptive, the hospital wing on the fourth floor. You fainted on the train and didn't wake up." I added the last part in response to her quizzical stare. She nodded in understanding, her green eyes sliding away from my face and onto the white ceiling as her shoulders slumped down into the white sheets. She closed her eyes and her breathing seemed to slow down considerably. She had slipped back into her dreams and I suddenly felt myself wishing her good luck against her nightmares.

I don't know what did it, but I felt compelled to protect the small girl. Not only from dementors, but from everything, even small things like boys asking her out I felt the need to stop them. Anything that could hurt her I wanted gone, away from the castle and the rest of the world. As I looked at the other occupants of the room, Dumbledore, Poppy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Ron's little sister Ginny, I realized they all felt the same thing.

_The need to protect her._

_

* * *

_Hello!

I know it's really short but I wanted to get something in before Christmas (which is tomorrow!) So here it is, in all its short, kinda crappy, glory! I really tried to make this chapter rather dark, to get along with my currently non existent plot but I am not sure how well it turned out so any reviews on how you felt about it would be widely appreciated!

Love,

Bluedoggie

_

* * *

_


	10. Friends

Ginny POV

I woke up to a startling bright room, the light seemed to be refracting from the pure white walls and straight into my eyes. The entire room had an unusually clean smell to it, in an unnatural way. It was obviously a hospital type of room but I could not remember why I was there. I tried to sit up, to see more of the room, but a sudden stab like pain registered in the middle of my back. I groaned slightly, closing my eyes as I slumped back down onto the too white sheet. I was the hospital wing at Hogwarts, which man had told me when I had last woken up. I must have slammed my back against something when I had fainted.

"My dear, you have finally awakened!" an old but rather pleasant voice spoke from beside her. Ginny turned to her side slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of the man that had spoken. He was sitting beside her, his arms folded lightly in his hands, a small leather bound book in between them. He was rather tall looking, with thick white hair and matching beard all the way down to his waist. He was wearing a rich purple robe with golden stars carefully sewn in, but perhaps the most captivating feature was his twinkling, warm blue eyes. In a way, they reminded me of daddy's and I knew immediately who it must be.

"Professor Dumbledore?" my voice trembled slightly and I felt a light blush creep onto my cheeks. He just smiled kindly down at me, those blue eyes twinkling merrily away as if there wasn't a care in the world, but there was something hidden behind them, locked away from even himself. Despite that, I knew I would like him, he was kindly and seemed more like a grandfather than someone that was one of the most powerful wizards in the world, but it was probably best if I didn't judge simply from looks.

"Yes, and you my dear, must be little Ginny Cullen, you father has spoken very fondly of you," I blushed again, a light pink dusting my already rosy cheeks. A completely horrid thought passed through my mind and I gasped slightly, momentarily forgetting where I was. Immediately professor Dumbledore looked down at me in alarm.

"Professor, you're not going to tell Daddy about this, you know about the whole fainting thing," I looked up at him urgently, trying to pass the message of how that would be a very bad idea. My family could get rather protective if my safety was in any compromise, and me fainting and ending up in the hospital ward for god knows how long was what they would call unsafe. Professor Dumbledore merely smiled, slightly bitterly before answering my question in his oddly pleasant tone.

"I'm afraid you might be a little late on that, my dear. I have already spoken to your father about what had happened on the night it all occurred. He and the rest of your family were very upset and worried about you." I tried my best to hold back the groan threatening to slip out of my mouth as I thought of the things that had probably been running (and might still be) through their heads as they took in the news of me _already_ being injured. Professor Dumbledore was still staring at me and I blushed again as I realized he wanted a response. I swallowed before responding to him.

"Um… What did they say?" I was trying to keep my voice steady but by the slightly amused tone in the professor's tone, I am not sure how well my plan worked.

"Well, they were rather calm, in light of the situation and we managed to reach an understanding, more of an arrangement actually….." his voice broke off in a thoughtful silence. I tried really hard not to groan or any other sound that might worry my professor as I thought of what kind of 'arrangement' my parents could have possibly made for my staying at Hogwarts.

"They are arriving here in a week's time that should give you plenty of time to alert you're friends of such. Do not tell them that they are vampires, at least not yet." He smiled amusedly and then stood up to leave. "I must go now; Miss Granger will soon be here to escort you to the Great Hall. You will be sorted into your house there," I nodded, slightly dazed. He left and not thirty seconds passed until Hermione had walked in, fresh robes and school uniform in her arms. She smiled pleasantly at Ginny, and placed the robes at the end of her bed.

'I am glad to see your up Ginny, we were all really worried!" I felt so bad as she said that. I didn't want to make anyone worried or sad, I didn't deserve it. I smiled at her anyways and grabbed the robes, pretending not to notice the stabbing pain in my lower abdomen. I winced slightly as I stood up to change, and once it had faded away, I looked over at Hermione to see if she had noticed. She was still smiling at me so I felt safe about it. She walked out and closed the curtains around me so I could change in peace. I carefully slipped out of the hospital gown and looked down at the source of my pain.

The large scar ran along my abdomen as a permanent reminder to me. I smiled bitterly as I ran my index finger across it, ignoring the pain shooting from the touch. I was used to it. Daddy thought it was a connection to the man who did it, although he never really knew why. It was directly linked to my moods, which was even stranger. For example, if I was really angry, the pain would turn unbearable.

I snapped out of my unusually dark thoughts and quickly slipping into the uniform. If Edward were to hear my previous thoughts he would have slapped me across the back of my head and then get yelled at by Mama because I was delicate and then Daddy would lecture about how a man should never lay his hand on either woman or child. Yes, it had happened before.

I walked out and smiled, this time a true one, at Hermione. I think she could tell the difference because confusion flashed through her eyes. I giggled before grabbing her hand and dragging her along with me out of the hospital wing and towards my freedom.

"Wait Ginny! Do you even know where you're going?!?" Hermione called out loudly. I stopped running, a confused look crossing my face. I stared up at her innocently.

"No?" She rolled her eyes before taking the lead. I smiled as she didn't let go of my hand. I was starting to like the idea of my family coming and visiting, I wanted them to see the great friends I had already met.

* * *

Kinda short but it slightly enlightened Ginny's take on things. I had an interesting view brought up by EmmetRules, who Ginny should end up with. I put a poll up on my profile but incase you don't want to go all the way there I will post the choices up here. Harry (EmmetRules suggestion), or new character, you decide!


	11. Musings and Meetings

_Hermione's Diary_

_It has been exactly one week since Ginny was released from the hospital wing, a very hectic week. I honestly have no idea where that girl gets her energy, for goodness sake; she jumps on everyone as a 'greeting'! It's been even worse for the past two days because her family is coming today. She has apparently never been away from her family for more than the required eight hours for her old school. It's rather odd; Ginny doesn't act as an eleven year old. I mean she's really attached and dependent on her family, it's almost like she's six or something. I wonder what made her act that way, but then again she always acts younger than she really is. She runs around, jumps on everyone, and even plays pranks on everyone, even the Weasley twins. The only thing that convinces me that she is eleven is her remarkable intelligence. She knows as much as me in magical and non-magical subjects! Oh, Ginny's coming, got to go!_

_**Hermione Granger**_

"Mione!" a girlish voice cried out, followed by a tiny red-head with penetrating green eyes. Hermione took in her friend's child like appearance. It was Saturday so they were allowed to wear whatever they wanted. She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped shirt with red flowers and a red bow tied around, with white Capri pants. Her hair was down, like always, and was usually in natural ringlets, not curls but ringlets, but not today. She had charmed Fred and George's hair green and silver and so that had made her straight and put black streaks in, right in time for her family's visit. Her sparkling green eyes landed on Hermione lying down on her stomach and her face broke into a wide smile. Hermione recognized that smile a little too late and before she could stop her, Ginny tackled her.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried out in exasperation, "Don't you know any better ways to greet someone!" Ginny merely laughed as she rolled off of her, grabbing her hand and running down the stairs, yelling at her to hurry up. Hermione would have asked why they had run all the way down to the common room but couldn't find her voice. Professor Dumbledore stood in the middle of the common room, Harry, Ron, and Ginny already by his side.

"What's going on?" she asked tentatively. They hadn't done anything against the rules or laws yet so what was wrong? Dumbledore smiled and told them to follow him to his office. Ginny followed happily enough, practically skipping out of the room but the others were a little more cautious. After all, they were asked to go to the headmaster's office, something even the twin's avoided.

"Sherbet Lemon," professor Dumbledore calmly stated towards the stone gargoyle, as if it were a perfectly normal matter. Harry was ready for it, but Hermione and Ron gave a quick start when the gargoyle jumped out of the way to reveal a long spiraling staircase.

"After you my dears," Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, allowing the children to make their way to the staircase before moving himself, allowing the gargoyle to jump back into place. Ginny skipped happily along, closely followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and then finally Dumbledore, all following at a noticeably slower pace.

Ginny came to the large oak door and promptly stopped, looking back to Dumbledore in an expectant way. She had been obviously raised to allow elders to enter first. Dumbledore smiled and stepped forward, lightly twisting the handle. The door opened up slowly, revealing ten extremely dazzling faces, all staring expectantly at the door.

* * *

Sorry it's so late and soo short! I had a lot of things to do and not a lot of time on the computer. Lame excuse but I will try to make the next chapter really long and interesting!


	12. The Cullens

JPOV

I and my family stood in that old man's office, waiting patiently for him to come back with our youngest member, or at least they were. I, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth slightly, anxiously waiting to see Ginny. It had known it was a bad idea to send her here, away from the family, on an entirely different continent. She was too young; it was too soon, especially after what she had been through…..

A low, warning growl slipped from Edward, politely telling me flat out to watch what I was thinking. Not a single one of us liked looking back on that day and Edward definitely didn't want it played back at him, not after the scare we just had.

Several sets of footsteps sounded off the ancient stone steps outside the large oak door. Within milliseconds the anxious cloud that had been smothering me was replaced with a lighter, happier one. Amongst the shuffling steps was a pair that stood out. They were soft, barely noticeable by even our ears, which was saying something. The footsteps didn't even have the same rhythmic shuffle that the others had. Instead they were lithe, and yet bouncy, similar to a trained dancer on a sugar high. Or Alice.

These steps we knew by heart, having listened to them closely for three years, making sure they didn't disappear or be followed by a thump. These were Ginny's steps.

The door opened, allowing a yellowish light to invade the already lighted room. Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway, a twinkle already in place. I immediately felt uncomfortable. It wasn't that Dumbledore wasn't a good man, he was great, but a slight feeling of despair was always there, underneath his generally cheerful disposition, which made it uncomfortable for me to be around him at long stretches of time.

A heavy, warm _something _was suddenly attached to my back along with two slender, pale arms wrapped around my neck, and a soft giggle tickling my ear. I turned my head slightly to look at my little sister. She looked practically the same, bright green eyes, rosy pink cheeks, pale, clear skin and yet there was something different. It took but a second to realize what it was.

"What did you do to your hair!?!" Rosalie and Alice's voice bounded out, catching us all of guard. The following silence was broken by laughing. Not only Ginny, but four other people that no one else had obviously noticed. There were two red heads, a brunette, and a boy with jet black hair. He stood out from the others with scruffy hair, scrawny disposition, and slightly pale skin. But what really stood out about him was his eyes. They were emerald green, but that's not what stood out. What stood out was the look of sadness, loneliness that shone, hidden deep inside, nearly unnoticeable.

"She got in a little mishap with the school's number one pranksters." The little red haired girl supplied smiling lightly at the memory. Ginny stretched herself over her shoulder and grinned at the girl.

"Speaking of which, has their color ran out?" Ginny asked the group, a mischievous smirk appearing on her face. I had a sinking feeling in my stomache that made me pretty sure she had something to do with this 'color.'

"What did you do?" Emmet's loud, booming voice asked, amusement poorly disguised under fake disapproval. Ginny smiled innocently.

"Come with me and I'll show you!" She hopped of my back, grabbed my hand and we were halfway down the stairs within seconds.

Sorry for the long wait! I hoped you liked the chapter!


	13. I'll Never Leave

The Cullens were shocked. There was simply no other word for it. They were standing in a large, extravagant hall. There were four long tables with food of all kinds with the seats filled with every children of every diversity sitting on the benches, talking and laughing, Another long table faced the tables, the teachers sitting overhead, observing their students.

The entire hall was lit by floating candles; the roof was magically transparent so that if someone were to look up you could be greeted with the gray clouds and morning fog that greeted the morning. None of these things shocked the Cullens. Not the large population or the extravagance. Not even the obvious magic floating around even registered in their minds.

No, what shocked the Cullens were the two teenagers standing in front of them. They were identical twins, same height, freckles, and eyes. Everything was the same. Or it usually was, anyway. Their normal red hair was two different colors, one green and one a sterling silver.

"What did you _do _to them?" Emmet broke the silence that had currently fallen over them. Ginny giggled happily, her eyes shining ominously. She walked over to the twins, wrapping one arm over each of their shoulders playfully. The twins smirked and started examining Ginny's hair more closely.

"Fine work, if I do say so myself, very excellent charms, mum would be proud," the one with emerald hair snickered, wrapping one of the black locks around his finger and bringing it around for his brother to take a look.

"Yes, as well as Professor Flitwick." The other smirked. Ginny merely laughed amusedly at them before turning back towards her brother.

"I got bored and decided that Hogwarts needed some more color," she gave Emmet her innocent, 'I did nothing wrong,' type of smile. Emmet couldn't help it; he burst out in boisterous laughter. Rosalie glared reproachably at him.

"She used magic to deface someone else and your _laughing_? Way to be mature! What kind of message do you think your sending to her?!?!" She chided her husband sternly. She was acting as if he was the child that was constantly in trouble and not Ginny. Emmet smiled coyly at her, swiftly wrapping his arms around her noticeably smaller frame, pulling her closer towards him.

"Come on babe, lighten up!" his warm voice was laced with child-like amusement, "You know Ginny was just messing around and from the looks of it, they are all good friends. No harm done!" Rosalie tried to fight his rather pitiful reasoning but being wrapped in his arms, drinking in his intoxicating scent, as well as staring into his topaz eyes was really diminishing her logical thinking. Fast.

"Oh alright! No harm done I suppose." Rosalie looked towards Ginny as she said this, anything to get away from Emmet's hypnotic eyes. She really hated how much an impact he could have on her, it hurt her ego as being an independent and strong woman a little too much.

Ginny giggled at her siblings. She always enjoyed seeing them acting so much like a couple, not caring who saw or what their opinions about it were. She inwardly wished she could have such an amazing relationship with a man like that one day.

Edward cleared his voice rather loudly, sufficiently getting her attention. Ginny smiled at him mischievously before she started thinking about her cuddling up with Jasper but blurring out his face enough that Edward could only tell that it was a man, a very attractive man, that was holding Ginny close to himself. She laughed quietly as he turned to glare angrily at her. She knew very well how much they all hated thinking about Ginny leaving them to start a family of her own, for some reason she didn't fully understand yet. She would never fully leave her family, not for anything.

She could tell Edward was calming down, at least a little and smiled.

_ I won't ever leave your guys._

* * *

Hey guys! This is a really important Author's Note because I am going to disclose some actual plot info! First up, I have decided that the Cullens won't be staying the entire time (reasons why to be disclosed later), but I'll be alternating the point of views from at Hogwarts to the Cullens frequently, probably one of each on each chapter at least, unless it's really important. Also, I will be sticking to Canon pairings and green eyed Ginny will have her own boyfriend, also for the plot! Tell me what you think of the plan and chapter!

Love,

_Bluedoggie_


End file.
